


【洋灵】深度圈养（下）

by Priscilla_Trista



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla_Trista/pseuds/Priscilla_Trista





	【洋灵】深度圈养（下）

深度圈养<下>

10

“……什么？”

木子洋愣了一下，方才调侃小孩的唇角弧度由于错愕戛然僵住，凝固的笑容渐渐褪去后，他的表情变得有些复杂。

灵超睁着那双人畜无害的眼，清澈而无暇，充满了纯真，不像是装出来的样子。

“爸爸说……”咽下唾沫，他小心翼翼地开口了，带着怯懦的轻声，“吸血鬼被标记，就会……所以我……”

简直是羞于启齿的一段话，小孩到最后也没能说出口，深深埋下头，修长的十指由于过分紧张死死搅在一起，关节都有些泛白。

木子洋懂了，这是只跟新生儿没什么区别的吸血鬼，涉世未深，什么都不明白，应该是把临时标记跟彻底标记混淆了。

想到这里，男人脸上不怀好意的笑顿时又恶劣了不少，像捕获到猎物见血之前还要拿着刀在对方面前比划几下，表示自己马上要动手杀生了的敷衍歉意。

“是啊，这可怎么办呢？”

“……诶？”

男人顺着小孩的思路忽悠下去，这样的戏弄让他感到前所未有的快感，“本来养你一个就已经够辛苦了，现在又多出一个……没准还是两个呢？”

小孩顿时如受惊的小鹿般，猛地抬起头，发狂时的猩红褪去了大半，轻颤的双瞳里残余的色彩更像是一杯泼在柏油路上的红酒，黯淡无光又迷茫。

他是真的慌了，甚至到了语无伦次的程度，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

“……我……”

“开玩笑的。”

见不得他这副泫然欲泣的模样，木子洋心头邪火作祟得他浑身上下都蠢蠢欲动，赶紧打断了这场闹剧，

“不管是一个还是两个我都养得起。”

他上前一步，弯腰解开了缩在小孩白皙手腕上的锁铐，继而张开双臂习惯性地就要将人抱起来，“走了，睡觉。”

没想到小孩猛地把身子蜷起向后一缩，双手抵上木子洋的胸口就一把将人推开了，摇头似拨浪鼓。

“不行……！”

“……怎么不行？”男人没反应过来是怎么个一回事。

“我……我今晚还是睡沙发……”硬气了没几秒就虚了，刻意躲闪男人炙热的注视，灵超只敢用余光偷瞄对方，“我还没好，看见你脖子又要忍不住。”

木子洋哑然，计上心头，凑到小孩耳边轻轻吹着气，呼在本就微微发红的耳垂上，低声道。

“那就咬啊，怕什么，我死不了，真的。”

潮红瞬间从耳根子蔓延至脖颈，以肉眼可见的速度生生红了一大片，

“说到这个，你有没有吸过别人的血？”

“……啊？”话题跳转得太突然，把自己缩成一团的灵超再次猝不及防，木讷地看着男人，同时不禁为两人之间的危险距离心跳加速起来。

“回答我的问题，有没有。”

他退到无处可退了，纤瘦的双臂虚弱地撑在身后抖着，而这一刻男人精致的脸离自己只有几厘米的距离。

“……没……”

“是吗？”木子洋似笑非笑，回想了一圈自己在街区隐密处的发现，也确实只有动物的毛发和血迹，但是直觉告诉自己并没有那么简单，“再回答一遍，有没有？”

“……就，就一次。”小孩这回是真的要哭出来了，跟犯了什么伤天害理的大错似的，眼泪噙在眼眶里，摇摇欲坠，木子洋一般是先于心不忍，但心软只能持续十秒，从第十一秒开始，想欺负小孩的心思就疯狂膨胀。

“真的只有一次，哥哥，我发誓……那晚忍不住，正好有一个失恋的酒鬼……唔！”

脑袋上挨了木子洋轻轻一弹，灵超委屈地摸着额头吃痛，望着木子洋的目光可怜兮兮。

“什么人的血都敢喝，”木子洋脸上呈现明显的不悦，“从今天开始不准你再偷溜出去觅食，我会去黑市给你买新鲜的动物血包，除此之外如果动物血满足不了你，也只能吸我的血，懂了吗？”

“可是……”

“我知道你想说什么，发情期更容易渴血，需求量也大，这一点呢我已经亲身体验过了。”木子洋说着扯了扯自己的衣领，露出被属于小孩的獠牙留下的印记，“但是如你所见我还活得好好的，总之我不允许你吸别人的血。”

最后一句略微霸道，听起来仿佛是占有宣言，让灵超不自觉感到一股前所未有的微妙的悸动。他红着脸用力点了点头，立刻卷起被子把自己裹成一团，一头栽进去将自己藏起来，身体力行告诉木子洋自己现在不适合和他进行对话。

“真不跟我一块睡？”

没想到男人不依不饶，直接在灵超身边坐下，手隔着一床被子的厚度轻轻抚摸着小孩的身体，“嗯？”

“……不要！”

被窝里传来声飘忽的倔强抵抗。

“那好吧，晚安。”

木子洋掀开被子的一角，搁着几缕碎发吻在小孩的额头。

“……嗯……嗯……”灵超被亲得迷迷糊糊，整个人的意识都陷入半模糊状态。

男人故作模样，假装像是想起了什么，“被子再掀开点，让我跟宝宝也说声晚安。”

“……你快点走啦……！！”

11

木子洋半梦半醒间听见屋里有动静。

哐当。什么东西摔碎在地的声音。

他睁开眼，四周自然是一片黑，正想借着淡淡的月光把灯打开时，又听见了几声挣扎的呜咽。

是灵超的声音。

男人一下子全醒了，迅速翻身下床冲出房间。

“灵超……！”

沙发上没有人，毛毯被掉在地上。

而身边反射着月光的是玻璃杯的碎片。

“……不要……！放开我！”

楼下再次传来小孩微弱的声音。

木子洋浑身上下的暴躁因子苏醒完毕，他循着声源，倏地一个转身就翻过围栏，从二楼跳了下去。

然后在一楼的地毯上稳稳落地，安然无恙，脚边生出的几阵风倏地散去，他有些焦急回过身，终于在后院落地窗前看见了纠缠在一起的两个身影。

体型差异巨大的两个人，灵超几乎是被对方按在怀里的，男人宽厚的手掌径直捂住了他大半张脸，另一只手勒住小孩的脖子，男人同他保持着前胸紧贴后背的姿势，一副要强行把他往庭院扯的样子。

木子洋几乎是立刻抄起手边能够到的东西扬手一扔，不偏不倚正好砸在男人头上，对方一声吃痛一个踉跄，被迫松开了灵超。

小孩没命地逃窜出来，结果脚下一个不稳，一头撞上了桌角。

木子洋的身体比意识更快一步地冲了出去，他发狠地撑开通红的双眼同男人迅速扭打成一团，一拳下去，木地板凹陷进去一半。

轰隆！

窗外忽然电闪雷鸣，接踵而至的几声惊雷紧跟着两道闪电，骤然劈在了两人身后的落地窗上！

一声巨响，玻璃碎裂的声音震耳欲聋，碎渣哗啦如大雨倾盆怼在了正骑在男人身上、高举起拳头准备二次进攻的木子洋背上。

木子洋却仿佛感觉不到痛一样。

卜凡怀疑自己眼瞎了。

恍惚之间，他看见木子洋的一只眼成了猩红色。

而自己仅仅是多看了一眼想确认，一股前所未有的恶心感忽然翻腾着从胃底涌起，钝痛一路从脑髓爬上了太阳穴，卜凡两眼一发昏，就由于一瞬间的疏忽结结实实挨了木子洋一拳。

艹。

吸血鬼露出他的利爪，毫不留情地冲着木子洋的脖颈蹿去，在吸血鬼眼里这就是一个布满血管的器官，脆弱不堪，可吸食的美味血源，轻轻一划，血便会如泉喷涌。

眼前的事物悍然扭曲是卜凡没想到的，他突然看不清东西，下手慢了那么一秒，给了木子洋躲开的时机。

两股Alpha的信息素针锋对麦芒，纠缠在一起打群架，电光火石，呛味十足。

卜凡寻思着今天是带不走灵超了，悻悻地啐了一口唾沫，在木子洋身子一晃做出进攻姿势的刹那，化作一只被黑雾缭绕包围的蝙蝠没入鸦色，几秒内消失得无影无踪。

轰隆！

窗外的雷声更刺耳了，乌云完全蔽住了月光，别墅里什么都看不见了，漆黑裹挟着从破碎玻璃外灌进来的狂风凉意。

木子洋轻轻喘气着调整呼吸，同时烦躁地四处张望寻找想看见的那个身影。

“灵超！”

他一边提高音量喊着小孩的名字，一边凭着记忆摸到开关边，按下了灯键。

光亮恢复的瞬间，木子洋眼前倏地一冲，一抹身影无声无息地以肉眼不可见的速度扑向自己，以这样的方式出现，平时木子洋确实会吓一跳，然而这次他没有停下手里的动作，自然而然地伸手承接住来人，稳当地将他抱进了怀里。

来人四肢紧紧地缠在自己身上，环住脖子的双手微微发抖，夹紧腰身的双腿不安分地磨蹭着他的两侧腰际。

他软瘫在自己怀里，一呼一吸吐出来的都是滚烫的热气。

状态不对。

木子洋心想。

12

“……嗯……”

几不可闻的低吟，然而木子洋还是听见了。闸门失守，Omega蜜桃与白兰地交融的桃酒味疯狂溢散，Alpha的呼吸也跟着狭促起来，三步并做两步迅速挪到客厅沙发边上将小孩放下，灵超的身子烫得吓人，像颗自燃殆尽的火种，男人出现短短几秒的仓惶，错愕让他一时之间不知道该触碰何处。

小孩当然不是因为受伤，刚才磕碰的那一下早就自愈得没有半点痕迹，此时此刻正在折磨他的是被两位Alpha刺激出来的诱导发情。

这回可不是简单临时标记就能解决的了。

灵超在沙发上蜷缩成一团，失神的双眼重新变得腥红，控制不住的利爪稍稍冒出些许苗头，他胡乱地抓着身上的衣服，将布料撕扯碎后，五指又毫无意识地嵌入自己白皙的胸口，抓出一道道血丝。

木子洋“啪”地握住小孩疑似自残倾向的双手，眼疾手快抓过挂在窗帘边上的流苏绳利落干脆地捆住了他的双手，用力按过头顶。

“冷静下来，”迫不得已，木子洋又一次伸手捏了捏他的腺体，果然瞬间起效地让小孩塌了腰，软成了一滩水，倏地停止了发狂乱踹，瞪着的双眼无神又没有焦点，“我在这里。”

灵超如鲠在喉，小脸蛋憋得通红，直到木子洋上手轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，提醒道：“呼吸。”

小孩才开始大口大口呼吸，生生喘得像个破旧不堪的风箱。

“缓过来了没有？”

“……唔……”灵超费劲地晃了晃脑袋，后知后觉自己的失控，顿时语无伦次，“哥哥……我……嗯……”

心脏跳得好快，身体也变得好奇怪。灵超从来没有过这样感觉，顿时无所适从，无助地看向木子洋想寻求点安全感，注意力却全部被对方残留未消退的牙印痕迹的脖颈吸引了去，不谙世事的吸血鬼完全被本能驱使了，獠牙不受控制地蹿了出来。

他渴望血，想要冲着近在咫尺的脖子，就这样狠狠咬下去。

木子洋的血是灵超尝过最美味的血，虽然只有一次，但却无法忘却，食髓知味，渴求到疯狂的地步。

但是……不行。

灵超仅剩的理智在告诉他不行。这是一个把受伤的自己捡回家悉心照料的男人，更何况他还咬了自己的腺体，两人现在已经是……

而男人却贴在他耳边，又一次轻声着，

“没关系。”

慵懒的声线蛊惑人心，

“告诉我，你想做什么。”

“我……”小孩艰难地吸了口气，发音吐字又飘又颤，“饿……”

“嗯？”

男人倒像是忽然来了劲，脑海里又开始盘算怎么逗弄他，彻底欺压上前，

“那是哪张嘴饿了？”

灵超茫然地望着木子洋，一眨一眨那双大大的眼睛，微张的唇抿着獠牙，粉嫩的红娇艳欲滴。

“是上面这张，……”

木子洋一说出口，小孩就立刻懂了。与此同时，男人的手顺着他的身体摸到了大腿内侧，动作之快让他甚至来不及反应，就这么乖乖地城门洞开，迎接入侵。

“——还是下面这张？”

宽松的睡裤遭轻轻一拽，就从小孩的双腿间滑落。男人轻车熟路地将其丢到一边，一根手指指腹抵在那处黏腻的湿润。

穴口一张一合，嫩肉仿佛要将木子洋的手指吸进去紧紧包裹。

“看来是两张都很饿。”

灵超的手还被男人摁着，羞愤欲死想侧起身子躲开，却动弹不得。

“我，我没有……！”

发情的Omega根本不需要扩张，光是木子洋漫不经心的几轮挑逗就已经够小孩下面泛滥成灾，空气里弥漫着淫靡的香氛，灵超在迷迷糊糊间感觉到自己的双腿被男人双手并用，轻轻掰开按在两边。然而桎梏自己的蛮力何时撤去却未曾察觉，小孩呆滞地保持着原来高举过头顶的姿势，仿佛那只制衡的手无形中依旧存在。

在自己身游走的宽厚手掌，顿在胸前，忽然用力一撕扯，撕开了小孩身上仅存的一块布料，和刚才一模一样的动作，看都不看一眼地就丢到一边。

“哥哥……等一下……啊……！”

被按在沙发上的自己，身上不挂一物，跟欺压在身上的衣着完好的男人形成鲜明对比。男人弧度明朗的窄腰将小孩的双腿强行分得更开，扑面而来的骇人压抑气息，夹杂着浓烈的白兰地信息素，让灵超几乎喘不过气。似乎此刻只需要一把火柴，轻轻一擦，双指一松，烈酒就将熊熊燃烧，让这方狭小空间里仅剩的氧气被吞没殆尽。

灵超失了神，昂头无力断断续续哑叫着，身前的人宛如洪水猛兽，将他淹没得彻彻底底。

身体变得很奇怪，下边被两根手指破开的穴，炙热又瘙痒难耐，指关节一节一节地往里挤进加深，他竟然下意识缩紧将其包裹。

“啊嗯……等一下……呜……！”

手指捅入温暖湿热的甬道，男人在毫无预警的情况又接连塞进两根手指，惹得灵超小声惊叫，下意识地就挣扎起来，白皙的手腕被勒出两道明显的红痕。

是他从未体会过的感觉，小孩觉得小腹酸涨得难受，硬起的欲望勃发，甚至会因为男人有意无意的抚摸而跟着颤抖，浑身宛如触电的酥麻。

“乖，”虽然知道自己现在是多此一举，不过男人极其享受这个过程，并不觉得应该略过前戏，滚烫的璧肉正包裹着液体在使劲地把自己的手指往里吸，“放松啊。”

灵超招架不住木子洋一边说话一边扩张的攻势，不由自主地昂起头拉出一道颈线弧度，闷声轻吟，他燥热，又惬意而舒爽，他羞愧于自己这样的反应，于是刻意压抑的痕迹愈发明显。

木子洋见状反而更加来劲，三指来回挤压进出，刺激着后穴一张一合，溢出些许淫液，灵超的喘息渐重，初经情事怎经得起木子洋这番挑逗，闷着嗓子双眼通红，迷离双眼里荡漾着爱欲的焰火，不自觉地把腰一挺，已经发硬的乳头酸胀。

他忽然高声尖叫起来，原是木子洋猛地将手指抽出，冷风裹挟着突如其来的空虚灌进小孩已经被开辟过半的后庭，来不及回味这股怅然若失，男人伸出手一把将他拽了起来，按进怀里。

“别紧张。”

两人的体位换成了面对面相拥，灵超有些虚脱地瘫在男人身上，体感弱化了数倍，恍惚间只能隐约察觉男人在轻拍自己的背安抚。

木子洋抽掉了束缚小孩双手的流苏绳，企图多给他一点安全感。

得到解放的双手第一时间环住了男人的脖子，木子洋颈部骤然一紧，差点被勒得喘不过气来了。

此时的灵超过分安静，乖巧宛如温顺的猫，有些无助而手足无措地把下巴搁在男人肩膀上。急促的呼吸暴露他的紧张与惶恐。

男人身下的硬物抵着他的穴口来回蹭刮，一触即发。他怎么可能不紧张。

“我要进去了，好吗。”

偌大的别墅里，好一会儿之后才响起小孩几不可闻的支支吾吾。

“……嗯……”

看他那么紧张，木子洋再次安抚性地摸了几下他僵硬的背。瘦劲的身躯，凸起的肩胛骨弓成两座小山，银色的碎发凌乱不堪，灵超狼狈地抿着唇沉默不语。木子洋的硬挺挤压着肉壁就慢慢推了进来，被异物填满的感觉微妙又诡异，伴随着疼痛。

“嗯啊……！”

男人才刚推进过半，小孩就忍受不住地小声尖叫了起来。十指紧抓着男人的后背发泄痛意。

木子洋忽然抱紧他的腰率律动起来，灵超毫无防备，遭人牢牢禁锢的身体做不出任何反应，残存的意识糊做一团，只剩失声尖叫的本能。

“啊——！等、等一下……！哥哥……呜……！”

巨物劈开甬道肆意虐行，顶进深处的时候听见他变了调的呻吟，木子洋顿了一下，即刻退出一些来，然后开始不痛不痒的剐蹭。

灵超紧致的后穴愈发吸紧，直至木子洋隐忍地低喘一声。

他倒是听了，慢下抽插的频率，小孩却不干了，身体极其诚实，欲求不满地往上挪使劲蹭着木子洋，身下抬头的事物顶到他的小腹处。

“小宝贝，我慢了，你怎么又不满意了呢？”

灵超无力地摇着头，发出细细碎碎含糊不清的支吾。

“果然还是想哥哥进来的吧？”

话毕，男人又开始新一轮的抽插，这次比之前更加猛烈，乃至于有些粗暴，仗着发情Omega的绝佳特质肆意妄为，毫无保留地全根没入，又狠狠地抽出，囊袋拍打在臀部上的水声清晰可闻。

发情的Omega的身体，是个无底洞。

木子洋倏地往某处一顶，灵超的身体骤然剧烈颤栗，细腻的呻吟变了调。

男人轻轻一笑，伸手把小孩的头往自己脖子上按。

“乖，忍不住就咬我。”

“你这只傻乎乎的小猫，咬个腺体怎么可能会有宝宝呢？”

“……什……”灵超涣散的意识猝然惊醒，但他来不及把话说完了。

“不过现在你真的要有宝宝了。”

男人挺腰狠狠肏进，破开了小孩从未被触及、完好却脆弱的生殖腔。

过分甜腻的蜜桃味翻滚着喷涌而出，迎面撞上Alpha浓烈的白兰地，Omega再也忍不住，接连叫了好几声，终于张开嘴，对准男人脖子上的两个孔眼，獠牙噗嗤嵌入。

木子洋只觉得脖子一凉、接踵而来的轻微刺痛，自己的血液正在以过快的速度被掠夺吸取。

男人不为所动，连眉头都不皱一下，继续专心与身下的驰骋，他加快进出的速度，每一下都顶在生殖腔上，Omega的甬道被刺激得倏地一缩，死死夹紧了硬物，Alpha血脉贲张，终于发出一声惬意的粗喘，全数交代在了秘境之地，白浊填满Omega生殖腔的瞬间，成结生起。

吸血鬼掠夺新鲜血液的动作依旧没有停下，但是身体已经软成了一滩水，也不发出声音了，像是失去了意识，在用本能进食。

Alpha并没有阻止这过火的行为，只是轻轻揉着小孩的脑袋。

男人慢慢地抬起头，一双眼，腥红与漆黑交织。

木子洋在亮堂的大别墅里，轻轻勾起了唇角。

13

“你再说一遍？”

“他是我哥哥……嘶！轻点……”

木子洋坐在床边给趴在床上的小孩揉着腰，由于震惊下手力道一时没把握住，惹得小孩吃痛连连。

“疼……疼！”

“你怎么不早说啊？”

“我……你们俩的味熏得我难受，昨晚意识不清了。”

“所以他也是吸血鬼吗？”

“嗯……”

“我还以为他不是什么好鸟。”男人啧了一声，接下来说的话却意味不明，“对不住了。”

灵超偷偷观察着男人脸上风云变色，忍不住在心里窃笑起来。

“把你吓坏啦？哥哥。”

木子洋冷冷哼道：“你倒还挺高兴？昨晚我看他那样，第一时间就以为是来抓你的。”

“没有！”灵超摆了摆手，“我跟我凡哥，我们俩之间交流就那样！……不过他昨晚是想带我走来着。”末了又心虚地补充了一句。

“那你为什么不跟他走啊？”

“……哥哥你明知故问。”

“我是真不知道，”男人脸上的笑意愈发明显，眼看就藏不住了，“为什么啊？”

“还不是因为……你骗我！哼！”

“现在可不是骗你了。”木子洋使劲揉着小孩毛茸茸的脑袋，“所以接下来你也走不了了。”

“……”小吸血鬼警觉地看着他，闻声不敢动，任凭木子洋一巴掌抚摸在自己的小腹上。

“而且你知道为什么吸血鬼之前很少相互吸食对方血液吗？是因为一旦你吸了对方的血，就意味着你们之间是爱侣关系了。”

男人的背后慢慢浮现一对黑色的翅膀，颜色不如小孩的纯正，他大方地向灵超展示了自己的獠牙，还有那双异色瞳孔。

“吸了我的血，又被我标记了，这回你还想带着我的孩子去哪里，嗯？”

“弟弟绝对是被那个男的灌了什么迷魂药！”

青天白日，吸血鬼古堡里，卜凡粗犷的怒吼震天响。

“不然就是55667788的小说又看多了，非说自己有了宝宝，死活不跟我走！”

“你能小点声不，现在是睡觉时……而且你昨晚没带走弟弟就是你的错，你知道现在一经来不及了吗？我感应到了。”

“你感应到什么了？”

“弟弟被标记了。”

“……我去他个！！……难怪我跟那男的打起来他还不帮我，跟死了一样！”

岳明辉揉着自己的耳朵，一脸痛苦。

“是是是，那个男一只眼睛红的一只眼睛黑的，人不人鬼不鬼，你说的都对。”

“不是老岳，我说的是真的！老岳！他就是个魔鬼！”

卜凡情绪尤为激动，“他跟咱一样有特殊能力你知道吗？昨晚跟他打了一架，到现在我还犯恶心，看什么都想大蛤蟆，……哎哟我去，又来了，大蛤蟆啊啊啊！……”

一米九二的吸血鬼一个急速转身扑进了厕所里，抱紧马桶狂吐起来，声如洪钟。

「精神污染」吗？

岳明辉，初代纯种吸血鬼，给予灵超初拥之人，小孩名义上的“爸爸”，盯着窗外陷入沉思。

真是个可怕的特殊能力，好久没见到这么恶心的特异功能了。

既然有特殊能力，就不会是普通人。但是按照卜凡的描述，也不会是纯吸血鬼。

不过至少不用担心两个人在一起的寿命问题了。这要真的跟个人类谈起恋爱，那还得了。没几年人家就死透了，到时候小孩岂不是得天天守在那人墓前以泪洗面。

还好还好。岳明辉在心底暗自侥幸。

那么接下来就是另一个问题了。

务实的一家之主很快就记起，卜凡说“那个男的”家里是五层豪华大别墅。

“凡子，吐完了没啊？”

岳明辉迅速飘到卫生间门口使劲拍门，

“准备一下晚上去找那个男的。”

“准备什么准备啊？准备怎么把那男的弄死吗？……呕——！”

“我意思让你收拾一下，咱该搬家了，换个地方住。”

“什么玩意儿？！”

“咱弟弟换他的五层豪华大别墅，不过分吧？”

14

后来，半人半吸血鬼血统的木子洋，他所拥有的五层豪华大别墅住进了两位新客人。

严格来讲是强行入住的钉子户。

分别霸占了别墅的第四层和第五层。

寂静冷清的大别墅瞬间变得热闹非凡。

或者说热闹过头了。

天天都特么像在蹦迪。

“Ei、Ei！Everybody put your hands up—— !”

“爱情啊——爱情啊——!”

“死了！都要爱！！”

凌晨十二点半，木子洋再一次被楼上两只正嗨的吸血鬼吵醒，怒气一下子蹭蹭蹿到了嗓子眼。

“哥哥，不气，哥哥不生气。”

怀里的小猫扑腾着钻上来，环住男人的胳膊，撒娇似的蹭着他的下巴。

“哥哥我们不要理他们。”灵超肆意释放着身上的信息素，被标记过后的蜜桃浸泡在白兰地里，散发着甘醇浓烈的芳香。

Omega像是在安抚自己的Alpha，

“我补偿你吧，哥哥。”

又似是在诱惑勾引。

END.


End file.
